


Promises

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, hair fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a boring high class party, Trowa finds a better way to entertain himself. badboy!Quatre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GWKink meme](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/610415.html)

Trowa let himself fall down the wall of the service stairs with a relieved sigh. The music of the party was muted here and Trowa could hear his own thoughts again. It was colder out here, darker, but he was relieved that he was away from the noise and people of the party. It hadn't been his idea to come here anyway. Cathy was friends with the daughter of the host and she had insisted she couldn't show to this kind of even without an escort. Of course she had forgotten about that as soon as a hunk had asked her to dance and had left Trowa to fend for himself.

The suit was uncomfortable and the rich people at the party, looking him up and down and judging him were even worst. Trowa was grateful when he'd found a way out and now he was planning to stay the rest of the evening right here, hiding on the service stairway between the third and fourth floors.

"You look lost."

Trowa looked up to find a blond guy, dressed in ripped jeans and a tight black t-shirt looking at him. He was wearing leather cuffs on each wrist and chains hanging from the belt loops of his pants. The shirt was short enough that a glimpse of belly showed. There were rings on both his ears and a stud on his eyebrow. He was smoking, and by the smell, it wasn't a cigarette. He went down the stairs until he was standing just a step above Trowa. "The party isn't here," ha said and blew the smoke right on Trowa's face.

Trowa had never smoked pot before but he had no trouble recognizing the scent. He managed not to choke on the smoke. "I'm hiding," he said.

The blond smiled. "My, my… hiding from who, I wonder…" He leaned against the wall and sat down beside Trowa. "With your looks you should have a line of bimbos looking for you."

Loosening his tie, Trowa stretched his legs comfortably in front of him. "I'm not into bimbos."

"Really?" The other licked his lips not too subtly. Trowa couldn't help but notice the pierced pink tongue. "What are you into then?" He let the joint fall on the floor and crushed it with his boot.

Him, Trowa was definitely into him. "Rich girls turn me off," he said instead.

"Pity," the blond said. "And here I was going to let you fuck me."

Trowa's dress pants were suddenly too tight. "You are not a girl," he said as calmly as he could.

"Observant, aren't you? Sadly enough I'm loaded so I guess that means I won't be able to get on my knees and give you a nice long sucking."

It took a few moments before Trowa found his voice. "Who are you?"

"I live here. This is my father's party. I'm Quatre and I'm hiding too. No good letting everyone see the wayward son."

"I'm Trowa… and I take back what I said about the rich."

If the grin on Quatre's face was anything to go by, Trowa's night would be taken a turn for the better, much better.

Quatre didn't seem to care that if anyone walked by they would be seen. He just pushed Trowa against the wall and went down on his knees. Urgently, he took Trowa's cock out of his pants, making Trowa moan. He was completely erect and ready for whatever Quatre was offering.

"If I do this for you," Quatre said, tracing his fingers softly over Trowa's length. "You'll do something for me."

It wasn't really a request, Quatre was just informing him of what he would do, and Trowa wouldn't have been able to say no anyway. He nodded, eager to feel Quatre's lips around him and that pierced tongue sucking him off.

Quatre didn't disappoint. He licked Trowa's cock hungrily before he pushed it into his mouth, sucking, teasing with his tongue and letting the ring on it caress Trowa in the most intimate ways. Unable to stay still, Trowa moved his hips, fucking Quatre's mouth and Quatre eagerly accepted it, covering his teeth with his lips and creating a tight warm passage for Trowa to rub himself off.

He didn't scream when he came. He just let out a gasp and a whisper of Quatre's name as he went soft inside the other's mouth. Quatre drank each drop and licked his lips when he was done. "Tasty," he said, rising from the floor.

Trowa was slumped against the wall, catching his breath. Quatre ran his fingers slowly down Trowa's hair. "Such a pretty hair," Quatre said. "Smooth too. I knew it would be the minute I saw you." Quatre kissed the corner of Trowa's mouth. "Now you're gonna let me play with it, right, Trowa? You promised."

Still fuzzy from his orgasm, Trowa let Quatre guide him to his knees. Quatre's crotch was in front of Trowa's face. Quickly, Trowa unbuttoned Quatre's jeans and pulled them down to mid thigh. There was a black tattoo running from Quatre's right hipbone to his crotch. It was tribal, with figures that looked liked tentacles tangled between each other, pointing to Quatre's groin. Trowa licked his lips in anticipations and lowered his head to run his tongue over the tattoo.

"I want you to touch me Trowa." Quatre said and Trowa looked up. "Wrap that silky hair of yours around my cock and use your fist to get me off."

It took a few moments for Trowa to understand what exactly was being asked of him. He should have know when he first saw Quatre that this wouldn't be a normal night or even a normal fuck. Quatre was looking down at him, desire openly displayed on his eyes, his lips slightly swelling for letting Trowa fuck his mouth and Trowa could only nod.

It was awkward. His face was pressed on Quatre's thighs, Quatre's cock bumping against his forehead. Trowa's hair wasn't that long and the longest part was the bang he used to cover his face. He used his hand to put was much hair as he could around Quatre's cock. He could see a blur of Quatre's shaft over his eyes. Slowly, he wrapped his hand on Quatre's erection, over his own hair, and started stroking the other man.

He felt Quatre's cock bump against his forehead and eyebrow with each stroke and he started to awkwardly move his head as well, hoping to cause more friction, hoping that he was giving Quatre pleasure.

Quatre wasn't quiet at all. He moaned and grunted and urged Trowa on. He cursed and promised al sort of sexual favors to Trowa, favors Trowa couldn't wait to cash in.

Trowa imagined himself on his knees, servicing Quatre this way, and his erection started to come back. And the moment he realized Quatre would be coming all over him, over his hair and face, it was too late to do anything about it.

Quatre yelled Trowa's name as he came and just hearing that sound Trowa stopped caring about the party. He didn't care that he was covered in come or that someone could have heard them, the only thing on his mind was the sounds Quatre made, his touches and his taste… and getting ready for round two.


End file.
